Hats protect wearers from the weather. Additionally, they are a popular fashion accessory. In recent years, formal hats like fedoras and top hats have become less popular, while casual headwear has become more popular. For example, baseball caps and the like are currently very popular.
Casual headwear is often used during sporting activities. As such, it is not uncommon to incorporate a sweatband into these hats.
As well, many casual hats are designed so as not to become dislodged during activities, while also being designed to be quickly put on and taken off. To allow this, many hats are held in place by an elasticized band. The elasticized band typically extends along the inner periphery of the crown of the hat. As the band is usually the sole mechanism affixing the hat to the wearer, it is typically tight. Often this causes discomfort to the wearer.
Accordingly, there is a need for headwear that fits a wearer snugly, without causing discomfort.